


Take My Hand

by 1Q96



Series: fic prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, happiness, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Q96/pseuds/1Q96
Summary: Magnus set his glass down at the nearby table and stood up, fixing his cobalt blue robe on and looking at Alec with a cheerful smirk on his red-stained lips. He offered his hand out and gestured for his boyfriend to take it, but his Alexander was hesitant and stared at it with a cautious glare.Magnus playfully rolled his eyes, and sighed. “Just take my hand, Alexander.”“What are you going to do?” Alec asked, squinting his eyes in a suspicious way. Nevertheless, he reached out and took Magnus’s hand on his own, intertwining them together as he stood up as well.“What do you thinkwe’regoing to do?” the High Warlock teased, pulling Alec closer and placing his boyfriend’s hands around his neck.____Or, after a peaceful evening full of quiet laughter and some wine, Magnus convinces Alec to dance with him after hearing an old friend's lovely song playing softly in the background.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, which you can read [here](http://hail-andfarewell.tumblr.com/post/162776041923/39-malec).

“I still can’t believe you were friends with Frank Sinatra.”

Magnus snickered at the wine glass he was holding as he tried to contain the wide smile on his lips from growing even wider. He slowly turned his head to the side and stared at the relaxed, almost sleepy, grin on his Alexander’s wine-stained lips that gleamed under the dim lights of their balcony. As his boyfriend scooted closer to him, Magnus’s other hand came up to guide Alec’s head towards the space between his neck and shoulder. He proceeded to caress Alec’s flushing red cheeks for a moment before he dropped his hands and placed a quick kiss on the Shadowhunter’s forehead.

“He was a very dear friend,” he mumbled softly to his hair. He looked back towards the view in front of them and started circling the glass on his other hand as the red wine stirred inside of it. Ever so gently, he closed his eyes as took a long sip of it, savoring the taste in his mouth. His head started to sway lightly against the music playing from inside the loft, and he smiled as the familiar tune started to fade. “He had such a very lovely voice. I knew from the get go that his songs would eventually become classics.”

“Mmm,” Alec murmured, and Magnus hummed along as felt the warm breath on the side of his neck. With a big smile on his face, he pulled up the wine glass and took another sip.

When the very first note of the next song started playing from the living room, Magnus’s eyes shot up and a brilliant idea came to his mind. His unexpected laugh, which sounded like the soft sound of bells ringing, suddenly filled the balcony. Alec looked up at him with a raised scarred eyebrow, confusion flooding his features.

“What’s so funny?”

Magnus just shook his head as he tried to suppress the bubbling feeling in his chest—yet he failed to do so as his shoulder bounced from silent laughter. Alec leaned away from his boyfriend, truly confused at this point, and just watched as Magnus bit back a beautiful, mischievous grin.

Magnus set his glass down at the nearby table and stood up, fixing his cobalt blue robe on and looking at Alec with a cheerful smirk on his red-stained lips. He offered his hand out and gestured for his boyfriend to take it, but his Alexander was hesitant and stared at it with a cautious glare.

Magnus playfully rolled his eyes, and sighed. “Just take my hand, Alexander.”

“What are you going to do?” Alec asked, squinting his eyes in a suspicious way. Nevertheless, he reached out and took Magnus’s hand on his own, intertwining them together as he stood up as well.

“What do you think  _we’re_  going to do?” the High Warlock teased, pulling Alec closer and placing his boyfriend’s hands around his neck. When it was in place, Magnus carefully put his hands around Alec’s waist, and guided his hips to sway along to the music right on their spot. 

As the realization of the situation struck him, Alec suddenly pulled away from Magnus’s arms and stumbled backwards in a startled and embarrassed sort of way. Magnus watched in amusement and fondness as a blush started rushing towards his boyfriend’s cheek, and spreading throughout his neck and ears. Alec tried to form a coherent sentence, but he was struggling as he looked nervously at Magnus, who was starting to look worried at his reaction.

“Alexander, are you oka—“

“Magnus, listen,” Alec interrupted, and he started to rub his hand at the back of his neck nervously as he explained, “I—I can’t dance.”

Magnus’s expression softened at that, and, as he stepped closer, he reached out and placed his hands at either side of Alec’s face. “You don’t have to be an expert to dance, love.”

Alec sighed, and shook his head. “This is a bad idea—a  _horrible_  idea.” 

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Magnus’s voice was so gentle and encouragingly that Alec melted right then and there. Magnus reached down and took both of his boyfriend’s hands to his own and pulled him as he walked backwards towards the opening of the balcony, leading to the living room.

“I seriously can’t dance, Magnus.”

“Well then, I’ll teach you.”

“ _Magnus—_ ”

“ _Alexander,_ ” This time, it was Magnus’s turn to interrupt him. Alec looked up from his lashes, and he saw that Magnus’s eyes were so warm and full of confidence, which somehow helped him calm down. “It’s just the two of us here, and the lovely voice of Frank Sinatra playing in the background, so there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

The living room of the loft was dimly lit, with the chandelier shining with the little light present in the room. There was not enough space for them to dance, but that didn’t stop Magnus from pushing the idea through. With a flourish of his hand, the furniture around the living room shifted and made a space in the middle that was perfect for dancing. A contented smile on his lips, he turned to his Alexander and immediately released a low chuckle at the defeated expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Besides,” he continued, putting his boyfriend’s hands on the right places and pulling him closer until their faces were only a mere inches apart. “I always got you.”

With a snap of Magnus’s fingers, the music changed into another song, and the opening melody was very reminiscent of the songs used in films during the golden age of cinema—something that was  _very_  Frank Sinatra. Magnus smiled brightly at Alec before he started to move, his hands firm yet so soft around his boyfriend’s slightly tensed body. 

After a moment, Magnus felt his Alexander relaxed as Frank’s voice filled the room. Both of them swayed on the spot, not bothering to move around much. As Magnus looked up from his lashes, his dark brown glamoured eyes met Alec’s hazel ones, and he felt the moment that both of them melted for one another’s presence. The blush creeped back on Alec’s cheeks, neck, and ears as Magnus started to lean forward while mumbling the lyrics softly through his lips.

 _Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_  
_There is nothing for me, but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

 _With each word, your tenderness grows_  
_Tearin' my fear apart_  
_And that laugh... wrinkles your nose_  
_Touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely... never, never change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight_

Magnus tried to make Alec spin slowly in his arms, and both of them laughed as the attempt failed when their arms seemingly ended up tangled. Alec just shook his head, and willingly placed his arms around Magnus’s neck, pulling him closer and eliminating any possible space that could separate them at that moment.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Alec whispered, pressing his forehead close to Magnus’s and closing his eyes as he let himself let go of any worry in his mind.

“Mmm,” Magnus hummed, leaning closer until his lips were just above Alec’s. “But you ended up loving it anyway.”

Alec smiled as he let out a low chuckle, “I guess I did.”

The warmth of their breaths made them think of soft and slow kisses, which were something that both of them craved for. As the voice in the background became hazy and blurred, Alec’s eyes dipped and he closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips against Magnus’s. 

And in that moment, the thoughts of soft cheeks, warm smiles, and wrinkled noses were all forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd, like the rest of my fics that i've posted here before. i hope you all like this! tell me what you think in the comments below, or let's talk about it over at my tumblr, [hail-andfarewell](http://hail-andfarewell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
